demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chains of Ouranos Chapter 1
'The Chains of Ouranos '''this is the first chapter of the story. ''My Unexpected enemies arrive My dream was surreal. I had dreamed of a god-like being being chained down to four pillars on the earth. It seemed to be like a god from my new life. The Demigod life. I had learned last year that I was the child of a god and a human. That made me half-god, which also explained my incredible ablitiy to play sports at an alarming rate. Gazing down at the floor, I rose up from my bed and took a stretch. I still had a habit of beginning off my morning with the typical morning excersise rutine. Taking a stretch, I laid down on the ground and begin doing pushups. Slowly my muscules contracted as I pushed up from the ground and dove back down. Strangely enough, I had it down to a count. I could do twenty push ups in less then five minutes and that was on even. After finishing my pushups, I walked over to the pull up bar, and began excerisising even more. Slowly my arms touged and hung as I continued. This was a natrual reflex, I'd get up do excersise, take a shower get ready and get some water before I left for school. It was never anything different, aside from the weird dreams of gods and monsters, I was practically still the same old Ean Swift. After taking my shower and brushing my teeth, I walked back to my room, put on a blue t shirt and a pair of western jeans. After making my way downstairs, I headed for the kitchen and took a bottle of water. Quenching my thirst, I smiled and called out to see if my mom was home. "Mom!" I called. "Yea?" She came out of her room getting ready for work. She had on blue scrubs and was putting on her watch. "Oh, I was gonna get going." I smiled. "Alright have a nice day at school, and I hope it works out for in camp." She smiled. "So you know about that." I asked. "Yeah, your father came by the same day you went to camp, he mentioned that you'd eventually come back, so I decided to let if go." "No wonder you didn't call the cops." I smiled. "I'll see you later, Bye!" Walking out the front door, I raced towards the bus as I made it the bus pulled out towards traffic. I sat down next to Chris who seemed to be unamazed. "Same as always." "Yea, but this time I wasn't rushing." I smiled. "So what's your plans for summer?" I asked him. "Well, I'm gonna see if I could get some practice on my bike and skateboarding skills. I'm also gonna see if I could check out the new stuff for school. You know dueal enrollment?" "Yea. Well, I'm going on a camping trip this summer, It seems like my dad wants me to go and check it out. I was there for a few weeks last summer and it was kinda cool." I lied. It was obviously true that my dad had wanted me to stay at camp half-blood, but the thing about it was that the camp wasn't for camping. "That's nice, spend some time with your dad. You've never met him before didn't you?" "Well, aside from not being there for a while, he's kinda cool. He thinks like I do, for somethings. But he's a pretty busy man, I mean he has this international god that sends around everywhere." "Cool, I'd love to meet him some day." Chris commented. "Yea." I nodded in agreement. It was weird talking about a god like a normal human being, but the thing about it was that mortals didn't know much about the gods or about the lives that demigods live. After we arrived at school, like always, we had our meeting at the steps of the school. Appearantly, I hadn't been attacked that often in school, and considering the mist, I was never caught int trouble. I had stayed on the basketball team for another year, and seemed to love it even more. Logan also seemed to be having a lucky break even with my presence. I mean I had heard that when two demigods are around each other they caused an even stronger scent which cause monsters to find. . . I smiled as I arrive to see Logan, Crystal and Jose. They all seemed to be very calm about things. Crystal was now sporting a puffy white skirt, a black tanktop-like shirt and a pair of heels. Her strawberry blonde hair was looking even more fashionable then normal and she seemed to hold a gleam in her eyes the moment I walked up. "Hey." I smiled at her. "Seems like your all dolled up, ready for a date?" "Yea, like I'd have a date. I just decided to look pretty for the last day of school." She smiled. Logan arced a brow. "So what's everybody think about trying out our plans this time. We could head to Steve's after school." I glanced at Logan. "How about Munchies?" I asked. "We could eat icecream rather than pizza, considering its our last day of school might as well get a treat." I smiled. "I'm down." Jose added. "It doesn't matter as long as we get to eat." He smiled. Jose was this cool guy. He had messy black hair and seemed to often be seen sporting a jacket, it didn't matter how hot it was you'd always see him with hsi jacket. It could be one-hundred degrees celcius and he'd still have that jacket on. Logan on the other hand seems to cut it loose, he had on a gray t shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. He also seemed to have his sword stashed away alongside his belt. It was obviously invisible to mortal eyes, but to me I could see it clearly. It was a newly forged celestial bronze broad sword, just like mine. If it weren't for me he would have had his orignal but that one broke because of the cyclopes that was after me. I turned to everyone and wondered if it was a good idea. In a sudden chill, I noticed a mysterious stranger walking in. It was a teacher, from the looks of it. But it looked more like a giant. Gazing at it's face, I noticed it wasn't normal. It was sweating, but it had a pale white face. Almost like it was about to faint. Strutting inside, it smiled as the air conditioner slapped at his face. I gazed at Logan ready to go in and fight the monster, but his eyes told me not to. I shook off the feeling of fear and danger, and decided it was best to walk on inside. "Hey guys, let's get to class." I called out, as I headed inside towards the newly discovered monster. _________ The entire day had almost been over and I still hadn't caught sight of the monster. It seemed to have been in the school, but didn't once show interest in me. Then it happened. It turned out to be the subsitute teacher for my last period class. I turned to Logan, who was in the third row back seat. He nodded and held a gaze of intimidation. He knew that the monster was after one of us. It could of been both. I turned and decided to wait it out. After the introductions, the subsitute decided to have us do partnered projects, we had to figure out a puzzle and then determine specific questions. For some strange reason, Logan and I decided to work together and finished the puzzle and the questions quickly. After everything was done, the bell rang and everyone left. I stayed seated as Logan rose up and walked toward the door as the last kid walked out. Slowly he closed the door and locked it behind him. "I have a question Mr subsitute," He said just after locking the door. "What is the first thing that comes to mind when you hear the word demigod?" "Food." He smiled. Slowly he morphed until he was a giant ranging from seven to ten feet tall. He seemed to be pure white and looked more like something out of Nordic mythology. "I see." Logan turned as he pulled out his sword. "So you were a hyperborean giant. I assumed you would be one but to think that I was right was something even worse than I expected." "How so?" I rose up. "There are three other ones, they are headed this way quickly, so lets deal with the weakest one first." "Weak?!" He bellowed. "I am one of the strongest there has ever lived!" He cried. Smashing the teacher's desk into peices, the giant charged at Logan. Logan quickly jumped and dodged his attack. He needed to clearly make a way around his enemy Stopping his running, Logan smiled. "You say your the strongest, but based on logic, its been over a decade since a hyperborean giant was anything less than ten feet tall, they are often native to the northern parts of the hemisphere so we can assume some one is leading you, and by that you are the exponential one." I gazed at Logan trying to figure out everything he was saying. Logan was obviously a genius when it came to monster knowledge. He must've been taught by Lesette, his ex-girlfriend. In a sweep of cold air, the hyperborean giant attacked him and tossed him across the room. Slaming him into the whiteboard, the monster smiled. "You really think that, I didn't know about my weaknesses. I may be shorter than your typcial strong giants but I am more equipt with power. I can destroy anyone that I persue. I choose the weakest ones for a reason." He smiled. "I didn't choose you Logan. I choose Ean. The newest child of Hermes. My patron will love to see you dead. He fears that you will become valuable and escape the fate that leads to his plans." "So your after me." I hesitated. Backing up, I smiled. "Its been a while since, I had some good old fashioned monster bashing, but the thing about that is I don't care, your patron will have a bit of a bad newsflash. I'm not going to be anybodies murder victim. So I'll like you to be a message to him. I will destroy any monster than harms my friends!" Puling out a charm neckalace, I gripped it as it transformed into a celestial bronze sword. One of the Hephaestus kids was capable of charming it into something basic and simple enough for me to carry it around every day. Smiling, I took the sword and charged at the monster. In a whilrl of winds, the monster launched out a beam of ice, as I glided down, I smacked the hilt of my sword into the monster's face. Quickly jumping into the air, I stabbed the giant in the eye and smiled. "You think I'm weak. I killed my first monster with my bare hands. I'll a monster my self. " I whispered as gurged out his eye with my sword and smiled. "Tell you patron, that I'm a monster." I beathed as the giant disappeared. With a calm smile, i turned to see three others. "You three are right on time." I sighed. "Looks like, It's an uneven match, I like those odds." The hyperboreans gazed at me with amazement. They all seemed to have a harsher coat of snow white fur, but they all seemed to still be taller than the one I killed. It seemed like this was gonna be an interesting battle. "So?" I wondered. "Do you guys wanna take the lead? Or should I have the pleasure?" At that moment the one on my far right took a charge. He quickly charged out at me, as I quickly slashed out his nose. In a quick movement, I appeared at the window, just as the hyperborean desolved into dust. "You are indeed strong." The middle one voiced. "Our master seems to be very interested in you. He seems to even fear your powers are far to great for any mere mortal." "I like the fact that you guys can talk. But I can take care of myself, so let's just cut the chitchat and fight." I commented. "We will not fight now." The monster commented. "We will leave but next time be careful, you are a demigod now, you are active so be aware that enemies are amongst everyone." The creature flashed a creepy formation- almost like he was trying to smile, just before leaving. Calming down, I turned to see Logan on the ground. I walked over to him and gazed at him in the eyes. "Their gone." I replied. "ugh?" He grunted as he awoke. "Damn! Not again! I can't fight at all! How imbarrassing being a child of Ares, and I can't fight!" He cursed. "Did you kill them all?" "No, I only killed two of them, the others just decided to leave, they mentioned they were being ordered around. It also seems like this new enemy is after me." "That's no surprise, he's an enemy of the Olympians, and your a heroe of the Olympians. If anything we should learn more about it once we go to Camp." He grunted. "What about the class room?" I asked. "We can't just leave it like this?" Rising up to his feet, Logan turned to see the smashed up desks and worn down floor. Flicking his finger a bright red light ingulped the room. Suddenly everything went back to normal. "This is a magical spell that helps mortals comprehend things that happened. Also the mist will clean things up too. Let's get to my locker, the faster we leave the better, we need to make sure no teachers or costodians see us." "Sure thing." I said as we walked outside. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Stories Category:Chapter Page Category:Ean Swift Stories